Aemon Targaryen
Full Name: Aemon Aegon Targaryen IMVU Username TheMurderDoll (NPC) House/Clan: Targaryen House Words: 'Fire and Blood' Ruling House: Taragaryen Title(s): King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men Lord of the Seven Kingdoms Protector of the Realm Age: 49 Date of Birth: 07/06/351 AL Place of Birth: King's Landing Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: King of Westeros Religion: The Seven Status: Alive, though seriously ill. Alignment: Lawful Evil General Appearance: Aemon was once regarded as quite handsome, and caught the eye of many a lady of Westeros in his youth. However, nowadays, he is a gaunt and frail man, his appearance ghastly to most, and making him look well beyond his years. His skin and eyes are sullen, his once distinct Targaryen mane now lank and dull. His eyes have also not escaped the deterioration, now a faded purple where they were once a dazzling amethyst. Hair Colour: Whitish grey (Formerly platinum) Eye Colour: Faded purple Skin Tone: Very pale, discoloured from illness Height: 5'11 Weight: 147 lbs Build: Thin and frail Scars: A notable scar on his right calf from a hunting accident when he was younger Tattoos: None Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: Several liver spots Crows feet Lineage: Aegon VI and Daenerys Targaryen Father: Rhaegar II Targaryen (Deceased) Mother: Rhaella Targaryen (Deceased) Brothers: Aegon Targaryen (Deceased) Sisters: Rhaenys Targaryen (Deceased) Sons: Rhaegan Targaryen (26) Daughters: Visenya Targaryen (24) Daena Targaryen (20) Other: Rhaenys Targaryen (Wife/Sister, Deceased) Jonas Harlaw (Confidante) Allies: Targaryen Loyalists Enemies: Enemies of the Targaryens Overall Personality: Aemon was never a pleasant man, even as a child. He grew up spoilt and self-entitled, strongly believing that his destiny to be King was a right, not a privilege. He carries quite the sadistic steak, enjoying seeing his enemies suffer and being broken before him. Before his illness struck him, he was also a famed womaniser, even trying to re-establish the First Night back into law. Aemon has never been seen as a good King, riding on the coat-tails of his family's name and often only causing things to become worse for his Kingdom to satisfy his own greed. For all his talk and bravado, Aemon is quite the coward, and is terrified of being harmed in any way, as well as cowering to any authority. He has never lived through war, and would never fight in tourneys, due to his fear of injury, resulting in losing the crown. Likes/Obssessions: Money Power Women Wine Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Poor people Charity Hard work Cheap things Fears/Phobias: Losing the throne Being harmed Hobbies/Interests: Taxedermy Hunting (Unable to now) Womanising (Unable to now) Physical Skills: Aemon was never particularly skilled physically, as he shied away from any physical activity, later becoming fearful of it in case it resulted in his loss of the Kingship. Intellectual Skills: Even though his intellectual skills were more honded than those of his physical ones, Aemon has never been particularly intelligent, although he likes to think of himself as somewhat of a genius. Weapons: Blackfyre - Passed down the Targaryen line ever since Aegon VI had it recovered, Aemon carried the blade with him when he was younger, although he was not skilled in any way with a sword. Upon falling ill, he handed it down to his son and heir, Rhaegan. Clothing Style: Nowadays as he mainly resides in his bed, he wears plain loose fitting robes. If he has to appear in public, he will done something more appropriate, but still comfortable. Armour: Although he never even so much as competed in a tourney, Aemon had a custom made suit of plate black armour, etched with gold trimming and a large goldren three headed dragon etched into the chestplate. Background WIP RP Logs Theme Song Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold